In electrical power generating systems there is a need to effectively and quickly detect short circuits that arise during operation of a generator which is connected to an electrical distribution system. In applications such as an aircraft, the need for rapid fault detection is important so that the short circuit can be alleviated to prevent an electrical fire aboard the aircraft.
One example of a fault detection system is shown in Wefel U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,493, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which discloses a current transformer support assembly in an electromotive machine. An armature in the machine housing includes end windings having radially disposed neutral armature conductors. The support assembly includes an arcuate shaped support member secured internally of the housing and provided with at least one well shaped opening in which a current transformer is positioned. A neutral armature assembly includes an arcuate strap secured to the support member. The neutral armature assembly also includes a neutral post for each phase which acts as a primary for the current transformer. The neutral lead is secured to the strap as by brazing and passes through a central opening in the current transformer for electrical connection to the neutral armature conductor.
The above neutral armature assembly requires the brazing of the several parts during the manufacturing process. Further, with such a brazed connection it is possible that the connection could loosen which might result not only in loss of efficiency in power generation, but also cause less rapid detection of fault conditions.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.